


Meanwhile, in the Captain's Quarters...

by Oturai



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu 2018, Anal Sex, But experienced!, Established Relationship, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Some Fluff, Yaoi, graphic description of gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oturai/pseuds/Oturai
Summary: Law & Luffy haven't seen each other in what feels like ages. It's time for some fun to make up for it.Porn without plot/PWP for LawLu Week, Day 5.Don't like yaoi or smut, don't read.





	Meanwhile, in the Captain's Quarters...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: i own nothing except the idea. & _certainly_ not any of the things I'm writing about. XD; Just borrowing the characters for some fun.
> 
> LawLu Week, Day 5: Reunion half of the Reunion/Separation prompt.
> 
> Late, I know, but in my defense, I found out about this event late. xD;;
> 
> This is set on the Tang. There are some modern toys involved, though. So slight UAs? Idk. & Luffy's experienced in the ways of sex here. He & Law have been a thing for awhile. They just also happen to have been apart for awhile.

The Straw Hats happened to have found the Heart Pirates' sub again after a couple months of the two crews traveling separately and/or doing their own things.

It was after breakfast. Everyone else was out on the decks of the ships, partying simply because they were there and it was a calm day. Not a threat in sight.

Law was not mingling outside. Luffy, wondering where he could've been, went looking for him in the Tang.

He found Law's bedroom door closed, but not locked. So he peeked inside... and what he found surprised him.

Law was lying completely naked on his bed, blushing all over, and obviously in the middle of something, if his positioning was anything to go by. His left side faced the door. He was on his back, legs opened wide and bent, one sort of in the air. He had something in his mouth, aided by one hand while his other was near his rear. And it looked like he had something on his penis, too? It was standing tall, and looked red and maybe a little painful.

He was also moaning and bucking his hips quite a bit.

Luffy just stood in the doorway and watched for a moment, blinking owlishly at the sight before him: Law's left hand tugged at a loop near (or attached to something in?) his entrance before seeming to push it back in...? It made a weird sound in Luffy's opinion. Meanwhile, Law was pressing his head back on the bed. He was moving something sort of flesh-colored that almost looked penis-and-balls-shaped, but maybe a bit big? In and out of his mouth with his right hand. One foot was pressing into the mattress while the other was in the air, moving with the rest of him as he bucked his hips into the air above him.

"...Torao...?" Luffy finally spoke up. "What's...?"

Law froze with the dildo conveniently balls deep in his throat upon hearing his lover's voice. He smiled and was unable to not chuckle around the toy. He chanced a look at Luffy. The confused look on his beloved monkey's face was too much.

He removed the toy from his mouth, a bigger laugh erupting as soon as his airway was free. He shook his head once, still smiling while he lowered his lifted leg, put the dildo aside on the bed and carefully propped himself up on his elbows. "Ohh, Luffy-ya... Lock the door, if you will, and come here."

The other captain did as he was asked, though he was still confused. He noted that the toy Law'd had in his mouth did indeed look like a big dick.

"What's going on, Torao? What're you doing?"

Law pointed to the spot on the mattress between his knees. "Sit down, love."

"I... dunno..." Luffy found himself a tad nervous. Law's expression was somewhat pleading, though... "Uh, can I?"

Law nodded. "Please come here, Luffy-ya. I've missed you."

"Will you explain if I sit?" Another nod. "...alright." Luffy plopped himself down after kicking off his flip-flops.

Law took a breath in an effort to calm himself. "...you look confused."

"I am. What's all this?" He pointed at Law then at the momentarily discarded dildo. "What are these things?"

"They're sex toys, Luffy-ya. I didn't expect our crews to cross paths today... and I missed you."

"But I'm here now."

"Yes, but you weren't when I woke up with this." He pointed to his still-restrained-and-red manhood.

"Morning wood? Then why didn't you just take care of it?"

"I _am_..."

"By tying it up?"

Law sighed. "You'd be surprised by how good it can feel."

"Show me sometime, then, but not right now," Luffy replied. "But what's this?" He reached between Law's legs to tug on the loop with no warning.

"Wait! Luff-yaagh! Aah~!" Law threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. His dick twitched as he blindly grabbed for Luffy's wrist, stopping him from pulling anymore. Law was panting a little. "Ngh. St... stop... Please."

Luffy blinked at him, then down at the string of same-size black beads he now knew was attached to the loop. "Why do you have beads up your butt?"

Law chuckled again after he caught his breath. "It can feel nice... do you want to try? ...I have another, clean, set... in the chest in the closet."

"Are we having _our own_ reunion party, then?" Luffy's face lit up playfully.

Law nodded. "We can if you want to."

"What're you on about?" Luffy asked as he was already opening the closet door. "I've missed you like crazy!!"

"I can see that~," Law purred as Luffy was back at the bedside in a flash, bead string in hand and shirt already on the floor. The string Luffy'd found had gradually different sized beads along its length, ' _Ah, he found the beginner's string. Good_ ,' Law thought to himself.

"So what do I do?"

"Give me those, and strip and sit." The surgeon reached for the bottle of lube on his nightstand.

Luffy handed the string over, then climbed on the bed and sat facing Law with his legs open and dick standing tall. He was hard already. "Like this?"

"That's fine." Law sat up slowly, considering his current predicament. He handed Luffy the lube, which was returned after a second. Law poured a good amount of lube on the beads before returning the bottle to its place. He made sure the beads were thoroughly coated while Luffy prepared himself.

Once that was done, Law carefully scooted closer to his lover and lined up the toy.

"This may feel a bit weird. You ready?"

Luffy nodded. Law pushed one in, earning a squeak from the rubber man. He looked down at his crotch.

"You're right," Luffy said after a beat. "That _does_ feel weird. Not bad, though. Can we put more in?"

"Sure, but remember to pace yourself a little, at least."

"I know, Torao." Luffy smiled cutely. He reached down and pushed another in, then paused to get used to the feeling. That continued until he had all the beads in. He sat for a minute, staring down at himself. "...is this all you do with 'em?"

Law had put his own "stray" beads back where they "belong," slowly while Luffy did that. Law let out a held-in breath when he was done. "No. You can use them to masturbate."

"Like you were when I came in?"

Law nodded. "Yes. And we remove them when we're done or when we want to switch 'activities.'"

"Makes sense." Luffy then moved to pull them out all at once, but Law stopped him.

"You shouldn't go so quickly so soon. You could hurt yourself if you aren't careful."

"Oh. Sorry, Torao." He ducked his head and smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright," Law said with a smile, which quickly morphed into a hungry smirk. "Now get over here and kiss me."

Luffy moved to do so, but he froze when he felt the beads move inside him. He blinked. Then he wiggled his butt and felt it again. "Whoa..." he drawled. "That feels _really_ good."

"I told you~."

Moving slower than before since he was trying to get used to the sensations, Luffy closed the distance between them and kissed Law. It quickly became very passionate because Law had already been close to finishing when Luffy arrived, and had only calmed minutely, but now his pleasure levels spiked again.

Meanwhile, every time Luffy moved or Law moved him, his own pleasure levels raised due to the stimulation. He moaned loudly when he felt Law grab the handle of his string and turn it slightly. "Toraooo~!"

"Luffy-ya~..." The taller pirate leaned in to "attack" Luffy's neck, intent on leaving a hickey and hearing more of those delicious noises.

Luffy couldn't help the moan that escaped him at the feeling of Law's talented mouth on his neck. He moved his head to one side to give his lover more room to work.

After a few minutes, though, Luffy got curious about whether Law would react the same way he had to someone moving the toy. So he reached behind Law, found the loop and turned it a little.

"Lu~ffy..." Law moaned into Luffy's neck with a small buck, and nipped at his rubbery skin, which earned him a little yelp.

Luffy would've pulled Law closer to get some friction, if the latter hadn't chosen then to make a trail of kisses and nips "southward." Law stopped to play with his nipples for a little while before continuing.

Soon enough, he was staring hungrily at Luffy's hard-on. He only paused for a breath, to wet his lips and cup Luffy's base with one hand, before dipping his tongue into the slit. Luffy gasped. Law swirled his tongue around Luffy's head before taking it into his mouth.

"Ah! Torao~..." Luffy gripped the sheets with one hand while his other fumbled about, grasping at Law's shoulders. This prompted Law to take a little more of Luffy in and begin bobbing his head a tad slowly. He didn't want this to end too quickly... But Luffy moved the hand from Law's tattooed skin to his hair and tangled his slightly tugging fingers in it in a search for leverage. "Don't te... tease me — ah~."

Law had chosen that moment to increase the suction for just a second before releasing Luffy with a light _pop_ , but keeping his lips pressed to the blushing skin of his head. "Aw~. But it's fun~," he purred with another playful smirk. Then kissed the smaller pirate's head to punctuate.

Luffy shuddered at the vibrations. "...please~...?"

Law pretended to think about it briefly. "...well~... since you said 'please'..." He shifted to get more comfortable, then took Luffy's hard member in all at once. Thank goodness Luffy's Fruit gave him a little leeway in the length department; it helped that Law had good control over his gag reflex, too. He moved his hand from Luffy's base to hold one of his inner thighs.

Luffy's eyes widened and his supporting arm gave out at this, so he flopped backwards onto the mattress in surprise. "Oh — you — fuckin'—!" He cut off into a moan at the feeling of being taken in like that.

"Hmm~??" Law smirked around Luffy's manhood and raised a brow up at him. The younger captain simply moaned lewdly from the vibrations, tightening his grip on the older's hair in response.

Law waited another beat before starting a good pace, moving his free hand to steady Luffy's hips at least a bit, because the natural reaction was to start bucking.

At some point, without interrupting the blow job, Law moved his hand from Luffy's thigh to massage his balls a bit, as Law knew he liked. Then the same hand fell to Luffy's bead string handle. He rotated it, just once, and Luffy positively _sang_ as his bucking got wilder.

Law could tell that Luffy was coming close to finishing, so he focused more on his member and sped up a tad. And when Law could sense it coming, he grabbed the handle again and pulled — but not too quickly — so the beads would do their job.

With a scream, Luffy came harder than he himself expected, but Law swallowed every drop. He slowed his sucking motions to help Luffy ride out the orgasm before letting go with another _pop_.

When he could breathe again, Luffy lifted his head to find Law still on all fours over his crotch. He hissed. "...shit. I forgot how good you are at that~." He smiled. "C'mere?"

Law did as requested with a smirk, though it didn't last long because Luffy pulled him down into a kiss. After a moment, their position caused Luffy to remember Law's "problem."

"...Torao~..."

"Yes~?" Law asked.

Luffy propped himself up on his elbows. "It's _my_ turn to make _you_ feel good. You've been ignoring yourself since I got here."

"Maybe that was the plan since you arrived," Law purred as he pushed back slightly to sit up on his haunches.

Luffy pouted cutely. "Well, that's a _stupid_ plan." He was up and pushing Law to lie down in a flash. "It's my turn. How do you take this thing off?" he asked, pointing to the ring.

"At this point? ...if you're going to insist, please, go slowly." It was Law's turn to prop up on his elbows. He also gripped the sheets in anticipation.

"Alright." With a nod, Luffy set himself between Law's knees and kissed his red tip. Law shuddered as he watched.

Luffy took Law's head in his mouth and the latter let out a breathy moan as he let his head hang back some. Luffy didn't rush his process, for his lover's sake, even though he still didn't have to pace himself as much as a normal human. Another advantage of his powers.

Soon enough, Luffy had swallowed Law whole, one hand on a thigh for some leverage. He waited a minute before slowly pulling back up all the way, but not letting Law's head free. And back down; this time also slowly swirling his tongue around Law's shaft as he went. He tried his best to keep this slow pace for Law's benefit. After a little while, he felt familiar tattooed fingers tangling in his ever-messy hair.

"Damn... Luffy-ya~..." Law's hips were bucking and legs were twitching.

Just a few sucks later, Luffy looked up at Law, having paused holding his head "captive." He wanted to gauge things. It was obvious that the snow leopard was well past his limit, so Luffy decided to get creative because he didn't want a lot to clean up later.

He braced Law's hip with a hand, ducked his head and took him in completely again. Except this time, he moved his tongue to carefully and very slowly begin removing the cock ring Law had had on this entire time as he came back up. And at the same time, reached for the bead loop again with his free hand. He tugged that out at the same pace.

Law felt what he was doing _immediately_. Eyes squeezed shut, he pushed his head down into the pillow below it and tried to buck while tugging hard on this mischievous little beast's mane. The more Luffy moved the ring and beads and just — everything, it seemed — the less Law's brain functioned.

An agonizingly long, slow moment of that passed. Luffy's mouth was back around just Law's head and the ring was much farther up than previously. Luffy then took Law in one final time. He counted down in his head to give himself a few seconds to prepare.

' _5... 4... 3... 2... 1!_ '

It all happened very quickly: He removed the last couple beads at the same instance as the ring from Law's manhood and into his own mouth with his tongue. As soon as the toys were off, Law saw white as he exploded with a strangled scream of pleasure. Luffy stayed in place and sucked gently, swallowing everything Law gave him.

By the end of it, Law was twitching and panting as Luffy removed his mouth from the — still half hard penis? He blinked as he licked his lips. Law happened to catch that expression and his manhood twitched again, which Luffy noticed.

Luffy looked down at himself, then, to see if anything had changed... Apparently, Law'd had enough cum built up to give Luffy a somewhat "food baby"-esque appearance around the stomach area. He poked it and it jiggled a tiny bit because of his own rubberiness, which made him giggle.

"Ohh..." Law groaned. "Luffy-ya~..." He pretty much moaned the name, making Luffy look up. Law's eyes practically begged Luffy to lie down with him despite them both being sweaty messes.

And who was Luffy to argue with that? Smiling, he moved to lie down partly on top of Law so he could hug him and listen to his heartbeat. His favorite way to snuggle. Law gave Luffy a squeeze, then decided to simply entwine his hands around Luffy's middle to hold him there.

"...mine~," Law purr-growled into Luffy's hair.

"Shishishishi," Luffy laughed. "Yup~! And you're my tired snow leopard. Love you, Torao~."

"Love you, too, Lu-ya."

Law fell asleep after that... but Luffy wasn't that tired, so he stretched an arm towards the bookshelf and grabbed one of the books that'd been added to Law's collection specifically for him. He propped it up on a pillow to read while cuddling his sleeping lover.

They could deal with the new "problem" later.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do some research on the whole anal beads deal... Like, reading research. Not adult websites. By the time I figured out those dynamics, I didn't want to look into anything else & just let my imagination run a bit wild. xD;
> 
> Sorry for any weird phrasings or anything. & please excuse any anatomical oddities, if there are any... Luffy _is_ made of rubber, after all, so I afforded him some liberties. xD;;


End file.
